witherversefandomcom-20200216-history
Denver
'''Denver is a supervillain in the Minecraft Extended Universe. He's a Creeper-like being that can warp reality on a massive scale. Though at first appearing as a childish, immature, sarcastic prankster, Denver's far more than that. He's got many crazy hax up his sleeve and is a force not to be reckoned with. Other people's underestimation of him usually leads to their downfall. Though, Denver's got a pretty big ego too; that's his biggest flaw. 'Powers and Abilities' Denver possesses a massive amount of crazy powers and abilities. Some examples are: Superhuman Physical Characteristics: 'Denver possesses an immense physique. He can hold up buildings and struggling lifeforms with one hand, flip over tanks and pyramids and launch them into the air and can survive point blank nuclear explosions. Denver is very agile, athletic and acrobatic and has very fast reactions to events. Denver can move at 7% the Speed of Light at full power, and in his restricted forms he can fly at speeds of 463 kilometers per hour, or 287 miles per hour. '''Immortality: '''Despite still requiring food, drinks, sleep, air and oxygen, Denver is, for the rest, practically immortal. He doesn't age, he can't die from poison, diseases, virus, toxins, venoms, sickness and bacteria despite still being affected, his healing factor heals virtually all wounds near instantly, he can resurrect himself over time and he has additional deathlessness and immortality granted to him due to his virtue of godhood and his status as a deity and a god. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Denver has complete control over all types of fire; including normal fire, green fire, blue fire, purple fire, white fire, black fire, hellfire, divine fire, esoteric fire, empathic fire, psychic fire, magical fire and conceptual fire. He can generate flames from his hands and shoot flames and bursts of fire from his handpalms. '''Energy Projection: '''Denver shoots blasts of energy from his hands. He can also shoot plasma. 'Attack Powers: 'Denver utilizes a certain energy or element and uses it to shoots blasts, bursts, beams, bolts, rays, jets and waves of that certain thing or element, wether it be energy, music, colour, gravity, cosmic energy, magic, anti-energy, anti-magic, emotional energy, stellar energy, etc... '''Convinced Inevitability: '''Similar to Bones and Bairglair Deviss, Denver also has the mind control-esque ability to manipulate those around him with no effort. As soon as he creates a reason - wether it makes sense or not - to support one of his claims or oppose those of others, everyone will instantly concede to it and give up all of their counterarguments. '''Null Energy Manipulation: '''Denver creates a lime-coloured, semi-transparent, thin shape of energy that moves in the direction he steers it. Everything that touches the energy is instantly wiped from space and time, after which they ultimately stop existing. Works on organisms, objects and antimatter. 'Spatial Twist: '''Denver flips over space and changes the directions and gravitation. For example, he can move space so that the sky is at the bottom or at the right; the victims are still affected by gravity, so if, say, the world is toppled upside down (with the ground at the top and the sky at the bottom), the victims that fail to grab something or stand on something in time (if they aren't capable of flight and/or levitation, that is) will literally fall into space. Denver himself isn't affected. '''Emotional Conversion: Denver changes one's mood or how they feel. He can force someone to be angry, scared, happy or suspicious, and he can also force someone to laugh or cry uncontrollably - the former can even kill his victims if he doesn't snap them out of it. White Hole Creation: Denver creates a white hole that expels whatever he wants it to expel. This can range from lasers and energy blasts to objects, vehicles, explosives and even organisms and lifeforms. Chrono Force: Denver controls time. He can travel himself and others through time, stop time, loop it, slow it down, speed it up, reverse it, repeat certain events and change how others perceive time, and by using "Checkpoint", he can even save a certain point in time and then return to it later. The victims may or may not be aware of it, depending on what variation he uses. He can also go to and create alternate timelines, and many more effects; for the full list, see here. Invisibility: Denver can turn invisible at any moment he wishes to. The invisibility can last infinitely in his unrestricted form and above; in his restricted form, Denver has a limit of being cloaked for maximally nine minutes and 25 seconds. Teleportation: One of Denver's main techniques, where he warps himself or others through space or time or to other worlds. He can also redirect and cancel teleportations and predict where others are teleporting to. Levitation: Denver can freely hover in midair and assume any pose while doing so. He doesn't require ground below him to levitate abd there's no limit how high he can go. Telekinesis: Denver can lift and throw objects simply by moving his hand, without actually touching them. He can also telekinetically choke others, a la Darth Vader style. Telepathic Immunity: While not immune against mind control and subordination powers, Denver's mind can not be read and others can't mentally receive information about him. Intangibility: Denver has the ability to make himself intangible, allowing him to phase through solid objects. Possession: Denver can possess others by projecting his consciousness into their body. Precognitive Dreams: Denver's dreams can predict events to him, maximally eleven hours before it happens. Denver can also force himself asleep to receive the dream earlier or later. Shapeshifting: Denver can change himself into virtually anything without limits, wether it be objects or lifeforms. He can also turn others into objects or other lifeforms with a technique known as Transmogrification. Denver can also copy the appearance, voice, organs and memories of others. Replication: Denver can create up to thousands of clones, copies and duplications of himself. Wether these are sentient, blindly follow Denver's commands or just mimic everything he does is up to Denver himself to choose. Necromancy/'Resurrection:' Denver can resurrect the dead. He can resurrect them in various forms; how they actually looked when they were alive, as zombies, as skeletons, as mummies, as ghosts, as vampires or even reincarnate them in other bodies. Denver can also revive himself after his death, but this process takes weeks before he can return. '''Scrying: '''By projecting a hologram in front of him, Denver can spy on his victims or track their location. '''Plant Growth: '''Denver can grow massive venus flytraps and large carnivorous plants of the ground to attack victims. He can also grow vines to grab and hold his victims. '''Size Shifting: '''Denver can increase or decrease his own size. He can maximally become as large as a skyscraper and minimally as small as a particle. He can also extend and detract the height of his torso, making it appear stretched. Category:Characters